Two Hearts
by twilight623
Summary: Picks up when Edward left Bella in the woods. What if Edward doesnt come back? What will happen betweeen Bella and Jacob? Will Bella be able to forget about Edward that quickly? Will she give into Jacob? Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chp 1: Leaving

**- Leaving**

**A/N – So, this is the first story I have published on fan fiction. I started from where Edward left Bella in the forest and went from there. Please review so that I can know what I am doing. I hope to have another chapter posted by next weekend. I OWN NOTHING. ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

"Bella, we're leaving." Suddenly, my heart stopped.

"Lea . . .leaving?" I stammered. "But Charlie," I whispered. I wasn't ready to leave Charlie yet.

Edward starred at me, emotionless, like a statue.

"When you say we. . . "I barely choked out, hoping I was misunderstanding him, somehow.

"I mean my family and myself," he said. That felt like a blow to my stomach.

"I'll come with you," I pleaded, trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . it's not the right place for you." Those words felt like another blow to my stomach. I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"But, where you are is the right place for me."

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I froze, unable to take in the breath my lungs were screaming for. I wanted time to rewind, to reset itself. I was confused and hurting.

"You don't want me?" I whispered, not really wanting the answer.

"No," he stated. I stumbled back, falling against a tree trunk. I grabbed it, attempting to stabilize my shaking legs.

"Well, that changes things," I said.

"I'm . . . tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human."

"You don't have to pretend to be anyone, Edward."

"You're not good for me Bella." I already knew I wasn't. He was the flawless vampire while I was the average girl who could never seem to walk in a straight line without falling down.

"This will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back," I was speechless, clinging to the tree trunk, forcing my body to stay standing. "Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Take care of yourself." He slowly walked towards me, gripping my head in his hands. Lightly, he kissed the top of my head. Then, wordlessly, he turned and walked off.

"Wait," I whispered. I was unsure if he heard me because he soon disappeared.

Without thinking about it, my legs began moving. I stumbled my way through the forest, hoping that Edward hadn't already left. But, in my heart, I knew that he was miles away by now.

I felt a log hit my leg and I fell to the ground. A sharp pain shot through my head. I reached my hand up to my forehead and felt warm blood.

Unable to get up, I laid there on my side, knees pulled close to my chest. I now let the tears come. He had left me. He didn't want me anymore.

When no more tears would come, I closed my eyes. Night was coming, but I didn't care. I felt empty. I never wanted to go home unless Edward would be waiting there. I heard someone call my name in the distance, but I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I drifted into sleep.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

I felt a warm hand under my head. I couldn't remember where I was. Then it all came flooding back. He was gone. Suddenly, my cheek met with a warm chest. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I felt that warmth "Are you hurt Bella? Why were you out here by yourself?" a voice asked. But, I didn't want to answer. I could tell that we were moving, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes and see where we were or where we were going.

I heard a voice that sounded like my own, only I didn't realize I was talking. "He left me, he's gone." I just kept repeating those five words. I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Okay Bella, we're home." Suddenly, I felt us come to a stop. I cracked my eyes open just slightly. I could see someone running towards us. As the shadow came closer, I could see that it was Jacob.

"Sam, is she okay? Is that blood? Bella!!? Are you okay?" I felt Jacob pull me out of Sam's grip and pull me towards his chest. He was warmer then Sam. "Bella, why are you bleeding? What happened to you?" Jacob inquired.

I didn't have to strength to say anything. Instead, I closed my eyes and buried me head into Jacob's chest.

Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything, Jacob rushed me into the house, carrying me effortlessly. When we stopped walking, I cracked my eyes open again and saw that we were in my bathroom. Jacob set me down on the counter and proceeded to wet a washcloth to clean the gash on my forehead. But, everything seemed blurry. I was all alone, Edward didn't love me anymore. I was just a dispensable human to him, that's all I ever was. He never really loved me. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left.

"Wow Bella, you sure got your forehead pretty good." I felt a warm cloth on my forehead. I hadn't realized how badly my head hurt until he began to put pressure on it.

"You had us all worried, you can't even imagine. Charlie came to the res and gathered Sam and his gang to look for you." I didn't know what to say so I just let him continue talking. "Charlie is still out searching. Sam is going to tell him we found you."

"He's gone," I finally managed to whispered.

"You mean Edward?" Jacob asked, his face beginning to twist in anger.

I could only look down into my lap.

"Did he leave you alone out there? I swear . . . if I get my hands on that . . . that. . thing . . . I swear I'll. . . ."

"Jacob . . . don't," I pleaded.

"Don't what? Don't get mad at Edward for leaving you out in the forest, alone, at night? Something bad could have happened to you Bella."

"He didn't leave me, it was my fault. I was walking in the forest and fell. I was too tired to get up and I fell asleep," I tried to explain.

"Okay, whatever you say Bella. I think it's time for you to get some rest," he said as he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Jacob, I can walk, you don't have to keep carrying me," I said as he again carried me effortlessly. I couldn't help notice how Jacob had filled out in the past couple of months. I could see his muscles flexing with my weight.

I began to try to tell him that I really could walk but he stopped me. "Shhh . . . Just close your eyes and get some rest, Bella," he said as he laid me on my bed.

Quickly, sleep overtook me.


	2. Chp 2: Grieving

**- Grieving **

**A/N – So, here is another chapter. I tried to get it written as fast as I could. I hope you like it should I have Edward come back? Should I have Bella give into Jacob? Please review and tell me your thoughts!!! Enjoy . . . **

I woke up, expecting to feel Edward's cool touch. But, he wasn't there. I looked around, hoping to find his topaz eyes. Then, it all suddenly came back. He didn't want me, he had left me. A whimper escaped my mouth. I tightly clutched my stomach, as if I could hold myself together, make my heart stop hurting.

As if on cue, Jacob came rushing into my room. "Bella you're awake! Are you feeling any better? I made you some breakfast. Should I bring it upstairs or are you able to walk downstairs?"

"I can walk downstairs. You go ahead, I am going to go to the bathroom first." I needed to get out of my room. Everywhere I looked, I was reminded of Edward. The idea that he would never return was too much. As Jacob left, I got up, grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and headed to the bathroom.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

When I got downstairs, Jacob had made eggs, bacon, and toast. "Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh, he already left for work. I stayed over last night to make sure you were okay. I told him I would wait until you woke up to make sure you were alright. He wanted to stay, but they needed him to come in early."

I sat down at the table, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Edward right now. Jacob came and sat across from me. "Well, dig in Bells. I made plenty of eggs." With that, he began to dig into his plateful of eggs and bacon. I followed his lead and picked up my fork and began picking at my eggs. I wasn't really hungry, but I wanted something to keep me preoccupied. We just ate in silence for what seemed like hours. I decided that I needed to say something; I was being childish. Jacob had taken the time to make sure I was okay and I was just ignoring him.

"Jacob, it was nice of you to stay to make sure I was alright."

"I care about you Bella. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't stay because Charlie needed me to, but because I wanted to stay."

"Well, that's very nice of you Jacob. But, as you can see, I'm fine, you don't have to stay." I was trying to tell him to leave as nicely as possible.

With a mouthful of eggs, Jacob said, "Oh, I don't mind staying Bella. It's fun to get off the rez every once and a while."

My heart was broken. I couldn't feel anything. All I wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep; sleep until the pain went away.

When we finished eating, I took our dishes to the sink and began washing them. I wanted something to do, to keep my mind off of him. Before I could stop myself, I felt tears filling my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, hoping Jacob didn't see. But, he did.

Slowly, he got up and stood behind me. He was so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. There was a minimal amount of air between his body and my own.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm not." It didn't feel like I had said anything, but I knew those words had come out of my mouth. As soon as I said them, I wished I could take them back.

"I understand Bella. Did he do that to you?" At first, I was confused about what he meant. Then, I reached my hand up and felt the gash on my forehead Jacob had cleaned.

"He would never hurt me Jacob," I said turning around to face him. At first, I was embarrassed at how close our faces were. Our noses were so close that I could feel each breath he took on my face. When I looked into his eyes, I saw concern, sadness, pain, and love. "I fell in the woods because it was dark," I added for emphasis.

"No, you fell because he left you alone in the woods."

"Well, I really am fine, so you can leave now."

"If that's what you want . . ."

"It is." Two of the most hurtful words I knew I could say to him, but I just wanted to be alone.

He turned and left without another word. I knew I should feel bad, but I was in pieces.

When he was gone, I walked upstairs, not wanting to think about the past days anymore. I shut my door and laid down on my bed. Only then did I let the tears come. I just laid there on my bed, crying. I rolled onto my side, pulling my knees close to my chest. I felt like I was trying to hold myself together. I knew from the beginning that I wasn't good enough for Edward. I knew he couldn't love someone like me. Edward deserved someone better, someone prettier, someone less fragile.

I don't know how long I cried. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. But, when I couldn't find any more tears to cry, I drifted into sleep.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

Time passes whether you want it to or not. Months pass in mere seconds. I didn't talk to anyone anymore. It was February, _he_ left in October. I didn't listen to music anymore. In fact, I didn't do anything that reminded me of _him_.

I would sleep and _he_ would be there. We would be in the forest, me pleading for him to stay. I thought that if I could get him to stay in my dreams, he would come back. But, he would always tell me that I didn't belong in his world.

I would lie awake, unable to breathe, feeling as if I had been broken in more pieces. There were no more tears to cry. I had shed all the tears I had.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

"Bella, wake up. You need to get out of bed." I cracked my eyelids open ever so slightly. It was bright. The only thing that allowed me to keep track of time was the sun. Other than that, my days had meshed together into one. I knew it wasn't normal to shut down when someone broke up with you. But, my relationship with Edward was so much different; he meant so much more to me than anyone could even begin to imagine. "Bella, this is just sad, you NEED to wake up." I still didn't know who was talking to me, but I figured that if I ignored the voice long enough, it would just go away. But it didn't

"BELLA, you NEED to GET UP," the voice screamed.

"Okay, fine," I said rolling over and sitting up. I was shocked to see not Charlie, but _Jacob_. The last time I had seen him was when I told him I didn't want him here. But, I was _happy_ to see him.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry about last time . . ."

"Shhhh . . . I understand, Bella. It's okay." With that, he scooped me up into one of his bear hugs. He had grown even more since the last time I saw him. In the sunlight, the skin on his armed glistened, his muscles flexing.

"Jacob, what happened to you? You've gotten so much . . .bigger." He set me down and stepped back.

"I've grown up Bells. See, I may be younger then you, but I sure look older then you," Jacob said, smiling. When he smiled, I had to smile. There was something about his presence that was able to lift my mood. I don't know why I had tried to push him away.

"Why are you here Jacob?"

"I thought I should see you Bella. I haven't heard from you in months. I missed you." I didn't know what to say, so I instead proceeded to find some clean jeans and a clean T-shirt so that I could change out of my pajamas.

"I think I'm going to run to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. You can wait here, I will be right back." I started to head out of my room, but I paused in the doorway and turned around to look at Jacob. "I just wanted to say that I am really glad you came. I know I haven't been myself lately and I pushed you away that last time you were here, but I am glad you came."

When I got to the bathroom, I turned to water on as hot as it would go and undressed, folding my clothes and putting them on the counter.

Slowly, I stepped into the shower, the steam engulfing me. I leaned my head back, letting the water cover my face. I couldn't believe that Jacob had stopped by. I was surprisingly excited to spend some time with him. I needed to stop sulking around the house, thinking about Edward. The only way to ever get back to living was to forget about Edward, however hard that might be.

I quickly washed and grabbed a towel, eager to get back to my room and see Jacob again. I got dressed and walked down the hallway to my room. Before I made it to my bedroom door, Jacob ran out of my room, grabbed my hand, and rushed me downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I noticed that he had made us lunch.

"Jacob, why did you make lunch? You didn't have to."

"I know. But, I figured you haven't had a good, home cooked meal in a while." He tugged me toward the table, pulling out a chair for me. Obliging, I sat down. "Dig in, the food is going to get cold soon."

Jacob had already piled his plate high with pasta and salad. "Jacob, we really need to talk . . ." Slowly, he set down his fork, swallowing his mouthful of pasta. I now had his full attention, but I wasn't sure what I intended to say.

"I don't like this," I suddenly blurted out.

"You don't like what?"

"This. You and me. I don't want it to be awkward between the two of us. You're as close as I have to a best friend."

"Bells, I can be your best friend, I'm here for you. I will never hurt you like he did." I didn't know how to respond, what to say. "Bella, please tell me you see what he's done to you."

"Jacob."

"When he left you in the woods, alone, I was here for you. I'm never going to leave you if you don't want me to."

"Jacob," I repeated once again as a tear slowly slid down my cheek. Jacob quickly came and sat next to me, grabbing my chin in his hand and turning my face towards him.

"Bells, I'm sorry." Delicately, he wiped the tears off my cheek and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards his chest. His strong embrace comforted me.

After a while, I lifted my head out of his chest, slightly embarrassed at my break down. My face was soaked with tears. Jacob lifted up the corner of his shirt to wipe my eyes. It was then that I noticed how dramatically he had changed in the past months. Jacob was no longer a child. As he slowly wiped to tears off my cheek with the bottom of his shirt, I took in the beauty of his muscles, his firm stomach, for the first time.

We just sat there in silence for a while. Jacob was giving me the time I needed. To help comfort me, Jacob abruptly grabbed my hand, pulling it to rest on his lap. Gently, his thumb traced circles on my hand. We just sat there, holding hands. His grip felt strong and secure, it felt comforting. But, for me, it was a friendly gesture. I knew, however, it meant more to him.

After some time, Jacob broke the silence. "Are you feeling any better, Bella?"

"I am, thanks. I needed that time, I just needed a moment to sit and think." I stood up, but Jacob did not release my hand. Instead, he too stood, still clasping my hand.

"Bella, tonight I would like to take you up to the rez. Maybe you should go upstairs and take a quick nap. I will wake you up when it is time to go." Jacob tugged on my hand, leading me upstairs to my bedroom.

After he left, I laid down on my bed, feeling alone once again. Instinctively, my hands wrapped around my stomach, and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep thinking about anyone but him, anyone but Edward.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

_Edward was there. He was just standing there, looking at me. His topaz eyes locked with my own. But he looked different. His eyes looked sad, helpless. _

_ "Bella," he said, desperation in his voice. "Bella, I still do love you, you have to understand that. But, it was for the best. I only did it to save you." _

_ "You left me . . . you left me," was all I could manage to whisper. _

_ Slowly, he began to walk towards me. But, he didn't seem to be getting any closer. "But don't you see that it was for the best? I only did it because I love you." Tears were falling down his face. I didn't know that he could cry, but his tears glistened like diamonds, leaving a wet trail down his pale cheeks as they fell. The sight of these tears made my heart flutter and my stomach drop. I no longer felt like I had to clutch my stomach just to hold myself together. Seeing those tears made me want to run and hold him. I had never seen him this sad. _

_ "Don't you see that it's not for the best? That I am unable to function without you? It hurts too much to wake up and not be with you. I will always love you, but I don't see how you can love me so much that you can want to leave me." _

_ As more tears fell down his flawless face, I felt tears begin to fill my own eyes, threatening to fall. But, my tears would not look like diamonds; my tears would just run down my face, leaving a trail of anguish and sadness. After all, I am not perfect, not flawless. That is why I can't be with him. _

_ Slowly, he began to fade. "Edward, wait!" I said as the tears fell out of my eyes. "Come back . . ." _

I awoke with a start, my face soaked with tears. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around my stomach. I now tried to hold back more than tears. I was coming apart and I couldn't keep myself together anymore. Whatever I do, Edward will always be there to torture me.

Slowly, I sat up and tried to release my grip on my stomach, but the dream was still not leaving. I didn't want to remember the tears streaming down his face. But, I could never forget them. Soon, tears began falling down my own face.

When I was finally able to stand up, I walked down the hall to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I hardly recognized the face I was seeing. My eyes were blood red and puffy. My cheeks were drained of colour, the red that Edward loved because it reminded him that I was alive, that blood was still coursing through my veins. But, that blood was what kept him from me.

I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. Just then, Jacob appeared in the bathroom.

"I heard you wake up." Jacob said. I knew that I couldn't hide my blood red eyes from him. "Bells, why are you crying?" He pulled me into a bear hug. He was so warm. I just closed my eyes and let myself cry.

"He left me." It felt like that was all I knew how to say.

"I swear, if I ever find him, he will pay for what he has done to you."

I was too tired to say anything. I just embraced him even tighter.

Unexpectedly, Jacob swept my feet from underneath me and carried me downstairs, out the front door, and sat me in the passenger's seat of my truck.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"I am getting you out of this place. I have a surprise for you down on the reservation."

**A/N – so, here is my second chapter. I am having a tough time deciding where to go with this. I don't know if I want Edward to come back or not. . . Should Bella finally get together with Jacob. . . or should I keep Jacob hanging. As usual, REVIEWS are always welcomed**


	3. Chp 3: Feelings

**- Feelings**

**A/N – SORRY it has taken me so long to update this. I have been busy and I didn't know where I wanted to go with this. But, I finally finished it and posted another chapter for you. Thanks to those who reviewed, I much appreciated the advice you had for me, it helped. Also, thanks to my readers.**

"It's. . . .It's beautiful," was all I could manage to say. I could feel his warm hand embracing my own. Since we had gotten in the car, Jacob's hand had found my own and hadn't let it go since.

"It reminds me of you," Jacob said. Suddenly, I was brought back to reality, shocked by what he was saying. I knew that he liked me, but I had wished he hadn't said that. I pulled my hand free from his warm grip and walked down the beach.

"I never knew a sunset on the reservation could look so pretty," I said, trying to divert the attention from myself.

"I knew that it would help get your mind off everything." Swiftly, he was able to catch up to me, closing the few feet I had added between us.

The mere centimeters between his body and my own were intimidating. I could feel his shoulder just brushing my own. But, he made no move to grab my hand again, he was giving me time.

"Bella." I couldn't answer. I was lost in my own thoughts. Even though Jacob was trying so hard to help me forget, I would never be able to. I kept thinking about him . . . wondering what he would say . . . If he would be jealous of Jacob. "Bella, I think we should head back to your truck, it is getting dark out."

Coming out of my thoughts, I merely nodded in agreement and turned towards the direction of my truck. Slowly, we walked, side by side. I could sense some tension between us. He was hoping that I could get over _him_ quickly and just move on. But, I couldn't. I had given Edward my heart and he would never be able to give it back in one, unblemished piece. Too much had been taken from it to put back together.

I walked to the driver's door, opening it to get in. But, a hand stretched out in front of me, preventing me from getting in. "Let me drive," Jacob said.

Not wanting to argue with him, I obliged and walked around to the passenger's side and slid in.

In one swift motion, Jacob started the car and slid it into drive, taking off down the dirt road, away from the rapidly disappearing sunset. After a few moments of silence, I felt Jacob's hand find my own and firmly grasp it. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, giving me a quick glance. His warm touch helped soothe me, reminding me that _someone_ still loved me, even if it wasn't _him_.

"Thanks for taking me to see the sunset Jacob. It reminded me that there is still beauty in Forks since . . .you know . . he left."

Suddenly, Jacob stiffened at my mere mention of _him_. Jacob stopped the car, turning to look at me, my hand still in his own. "Bella, why can't I be enough for you? Why can't you see just how much I love you?"

I was speechless. While I knew that Jacob had feelings for me, this was the first time he had made those feelings known verbally.

"Jacob, I . . . I . . . I don't know what to say. I'm broken; I don't know how anyone can want something that is broken and unfixable. Jacob, there are pieces missing from me that only _he_ can ever have. I have nothing left to give because I gave everything I had."

"You're not broken Bella, no one is perfect and new, everyone has pieces missing. I will love every little broken piece of you."

I realized that there was a tear sliding down my cheek. I couldn't do this with Jacob. Right now, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. But, if he could never accept that we could never be more then friends, then I would lose him too.

His free hand reached up to my cheek, delicately wiping a tear away. "Bella, I don't want you to cry. You needn't shed anymore tears over him. Why can't you just put him behind you and focus on the future?" Another tear feel and he too wiped it off my cheek.

Jacob pulled back onto the road when he saw that I wasn't going to say anything more.

We pulled into my driveway, the drive seeming longer then it was. Neither of us had talked the rest of the way home.

Jacob got out of the car and walked around to my door, opening it and helping me out. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around my stomach as we walked what felt like miles to my front door. I still felt like I needed to hold myself together. I kept hoping that this was a nightmare I was going to wake up from. _He_ would be there, holding me in his cool arms, telling me that everything was okay, reminding me how he promised he would never leave me. But, I soon came back out of that thought and realized that he was gone and only Jacob was left.

Jacob.

Jacob wasn't that bad. He was someone I could grow old with, have children with. I could be happy with Jacob. He was my best friend. Who doesn't want to marry their best friend? _He_ said that _he_ wasn't right for me, that I needed to be with someone normal. Jacob was someone normal. I shook that thought out of my head. I needed Jacob in my life, but only as a friend, like my brother.

When we reached my door, Jacob awkwardly pulled me into a one-arm hug. He then turned to leave. "Jacob." Slowly, he turned to face me. "I just wanted to thank you for today. I needed to get out of the house."

"Sure Bella. It's getting dark, I need to get home. But, we can do this again sometime."

"I think I would like that." I then turned and went inside, closely the door quietly, hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me getting home. I didn't want to talk to anyone else right now.

I headed upstairs to my room, slipping past Charlie without him noticing. When I got to my room, I saw that my window was wide open. I walked over to the window and pulled it shut. I was about to lock the window, but I couldn't make myself do it. What if _he_ came back and wanted to get in but the window was locked? So, I left the window unlocked and sat down on my bed.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

That night, _he_ visited my dreams yet again. But this time, it was different.

_We were in that meadow again, the light reflecting perfectly off his skin, looking like diamonds. I was lying in his arms, happy. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Bella, I can't tell you how much I love you. I will always be there for you, you just remember that. This is our meadow, our special place. We can always come here and be who we are. Remember that."_

I awoke to the rising sun. This was the first time I had spent a restful night in his arms. I awoke, believing that _he_ was trying to send me a message: _"We can always come here and be who we are. Remember that."_ I needed to get to that meadow; I needed to somehow find it. I believed that if I were somehow able to find my way to that meadow, _he_ would be waiting there for me, the light reflecting off his skin, his topaz eyes searching for me.

I got out of bed and walked over the window. The sun was out, another sign. Today would be a perfect day for hiking. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, remembering to leave a note for Charlie on the fridge just in case he got home before me. I was in too much of a hurry to bother to eat breakfast. When I met _him_ in the meadow, he could bring me back to his house to get some breakfast.

I got into my car, remembering the route vividly. The adrenaline I was experiencing helped me tremendously. Soon enough, I found myself in the middle of the forest, trying to gauge what direction I needed to go. I had forgotten how _he_ had used his speed to get us there quickly.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

I had been hiking for two hours, about to give up with my hopeless search for the meadow when I saw something blur past me. It was moving so fast, I knew it must be a vampire. What other vampire besides Edward would be out in this forest? The blur came circling back around and headed forward. I followed it, hoping it could lead me to the meadow.

After trying to follow the circling blur, I stepped out into the meadow. It was our place, I had finally found it. Edward was here, leading me towards it so we could be together again, so we could be ourselves. I stood in the middle of the field, taking in its beauty once again. I could barely see the blur still circling the meadow. I was just as nervous as Edward was. He was probably trying to decide what he wanted to say to me.

Suddenly, I saw the blur coming straight towards me. In my mind, I was picturing his topaz eyes gazing at me as if trying to look into my soul. My heart began to beat out of my chest with anticipation of the approaching blur. I knew it was him. He had given me a dream, directing me here. I was about to see him, then he could explain everything to me. I'm sure I misunderstood why he had to leave.

The blur was almost here, so I slowly began to walk toward it. "Edward," I whispered, wanting so desperately for him to pull me into his arms, to hug me tight.

Suddenly, I saw a blur of red hair. "Victoria," I gasped.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see," she said, a smile overtaking her lips. Delicately, she traced her lips while staring directly at my neck. "How nice of you to join me for a snack."

**A/N – sorry for a cliff hanger ending, but I thought that is was the best place to stop. I have been so busy recently, but I will try to post another chapter as soon as possible. Please review, let me hear your thoughts!! Should Edward come save her? Should Jacob save her? What should happen next? PLEASE REVIEW !!! **


	4. Chp 4: Victoria

**- Victoria**

My heart stopped suddenly. I could not breathe. I could not move. I could not think. Edward wasn't here. Of course he wasn't thinking about me; Victoria had instead tricked me here.

"Bella, how have you been?" Victoria taunted.

I drew in a sharp breath, the air burning my lungs. "Why me?" was all I could manage to say.

"Why, a mate for a mate. You make it too easy. I visited your room last night while you were out with that boy. Edward's scent is long gone. He left you. I guess he couldn't love a human for long, he must have finally come to his senses." A small chuckle escaped her lips. I suddenly realized what she was saying. She had been in my house; that was why my window was left open. It all made sense.

"You talk in your sleep," Victoria continued. "I could hear that you were in this meadow with Edward again. I thought I would help you find your way here. You are just too gullible."

Suddenly, I realized how gullible I really was. Why would he suddenly decide to come back?

She tilted her head into the wind and took in a large breath. "My, James sure was right. You smell delightful. I will almost feel bad to have to kill you. Too bad Edward will never get to taste your blood."

I knew that I would never get to see his topaz eyes again. It was all going to end in this stupid meadow. I could hardly believe that mere months ago Edward brought me here. We sat here, just gazing into each other's eyes, entranced. I remember the way the sun entered the meadow and reflected off his skin, shinning so magnificently.

Suddenly, Victoria had me by the hair, my head tilted to the side. I knew this was the end. _I love you Edward. I never stopped loving you_, I thought to myself. I just wished I could see his topaz eyes once more before my tragic end.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable. I could feel her sweet breath on my neck. I was shaking terribly, not quite ready for this. I expected to feel her sharp teeth penetrate my skin and take my life any second. But, I never felt her teeth on my neck. I opened my eyes, wishing she would just kill me soon.

"I got to thinking Bella and it's just not enough for me to kill you." My heart began to race. I had no idea where she was going with this, but I knew death would probably be preferable to what she had planned for me. "If I were to kill you now, there would be nothing to gain. While your sweet, pure blood would be reward enough, I want something more. I want Edward to see the life leave your eyes. I want to last thing for him to see is what happened when he left you. Maybe if he behaves, I will let him have a taste of what he missed."

Slowly a tear fell down my face. That was the one thing I did not want to happen. If I was going to die, I didn't want it to be in front of Edward. He didn't love me, why would he care if Victoria were to kill me.

Suddenly, I was picked up and clutched tightly in Victoria's embrace. I tried to struggle, but her grip on me was too strong. She took off in a run and I saw the meadow disappear in a quick blur. My lungs were screaming for air, but I was not willing to allow them that air. My heart had stopped beating altogether and my thoughts were jumbled. I didn't know what to think; everything was happening so fast. One moment I thought I was following Edward and the next moment I was being kidnapped by a vampire, if that comes close to describe what was happening to me.

Painful, I sucked in a breath of fresh air as I watched the scenery blur past me. Victoria's quick, spurted motions made me begin to feel nauseous. She failed to run with as much grace as Edward did, taking no notice to my weak, human stomach. Unwillingly, I closed my eyes. I didn't like the blindness, but I didn't want to be sick either.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

After what felt like hours I felt the cold wind stop stinging my face and I could tell that we had stopped running. I opened my eyes, scared to see what I would find. We appeared to be in another wooded area, but I knew we were nowhere near the familiarity of Forks, or Washington for that matter.

Suddenly, Victoria set my down on the ground, not even attempting to be careful with my frail body. Edward was always sure to take care not to hurt me, always telling me how fragile we humans were. Before I could even understand what was happening, Victoria has a piece of rope out and my hands bound tightly behind my back before I could even blink. How old-fashioned of her.

I quietly looked around me, knowing that at this point chance of escape was slim to none. Even if she were to leave me alone, I was too clumsy to attempt to run away. Any distance I could manage to cover in ten minutes she could cover in three seconds, using my lack of gracefulness and quietness to track me quite easily. I could tell we were miles and miles from any civilization. This was the end; I just hoped that she would not be strong enough to resist me long enough to locate Edward.

"A lot colder here than Forks, don't you think Bella?" Victoria asked.

I just glared up at her. "And where exactly is here?" I asked, hoping that I could tell if we were close to Edward or not.

"Alaska. We are here to find Edward of course." At the mention of his name, my heart stopped.

"And how do you know that Edward is here?"

"I have my ways of knowing," she said with a sly smile. In on fluid, blurry motion, Victoria grabbed me up and placed me underneath a tree. "You need to just sit here under this tree and be a quiet little girl."

I knew that there was no hope of me being able to get up with my hands tied behind my back, let alone attempt to run away.

Victoria turned and ran off, leaving me alone in the meadow. I knew I was going to cry before the tears came. I couldn't hold the tears in because I knew she was out there hunting _him. _Even with the knowledge that he no longer loved me, I didn't want him to be here when I died. I didn't want Victoria to get him.

~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~ JACOB ~

Quickly, night came and there was still no sign of Victoria returning. My shoulders were getting sore from being pulled backwards and tied there. I was leaning awkwardly against the trunk and I was sore everywhere. My eyes had to be bloodshot because once I had begun crying, I was unable to stop.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a twig cracking. Someone was here. But, I couldn't be close enough to civilization for someone to have stumbled upon me by chance. I knew it had to be Victoria or someone sent by her.

My heart rate increased; my ears were pounding. I feared to draw even one breath, hoping to stay unseen.

"Bella," a voice somewhere in the shadows said. "How nice to see you again Bella, you sure are a long way from Forks," the voice said tauntingly.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Victoria sent me here to check on her little prisoner."

Suddenly, I gasped. I knew who it was sulking the shadows. "Laurent," I whispered.

"Very good," he said as he walked into the moonlight, showing I had guessed correctly.

Laurent stood about ten feet in front of me. It looked to me as if he were staring directly at my neck.

He slowly began walking towards me. I pushed back against the tree, trying to slide myself up its length so I could stand. I didn't want to be sitting on the ground, defenseless. That's not to say I was any safer standing up, but it just felt more appropriate to be standing up.

"Oh, don't be worried Bella, I won't hurt you too badly. It was stupid of Victoria to leave such a fine specimen all alone with me. Edward was strong to resist you for all this time. I might have to start in on the snack before Victoria gets back," Laurent taunted.

"You know Victoria will be mad if you kill me while she is not here," I said, trying to buy myself some time.

"Victoria I can deal with. Don't worry, I will be nicer then Victoria would be. She wanted to take her time killing you, wanting Edward to see your torment. She thought that would make up for James' death. I will end it as fast as I can, far less painless then if I left you to Victoria."

Laurent walked up towards me, grabbing my tied hands. He directed me into the center of the little clearing we were in. He brushed the hair off my left shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I won't hurt to you too bad. What do you say Bella? Can I have a sip? I'm so thirsty. I haven't had a good human in a while."

I took in a sharp breath, knowing that it would be one of my last. "Please, don't," I begged. I wasn't ready for it to end. What would Charlie do without me? What about my mother? I knew Edward wouldn't care at all, but Jacob would care. I knew how he felt about me. Much to my surprise, a tear slipped down my cheek. I didn't know how I could possibly have anymore tears left in me after all that had happened. But, sure enough, my eyes were watering up once again.

"It will only hurt a little bit. After a while, you will just pass out and you won't feel a thing," he continued to whisper in my ear. I knew that no matter what I would say, he would still kill me.

"Please just get it over with then," I barely choked out.

"Don't worry, I will make this as painless as possible." He then leaned down towards my neck. I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he took his time, probably enjoying taunting me in these last few seconds of my life.

Maybe Victoria would actually find Edward. But, when she brought him here, it would be too late, not that he would care much. He seemed to be able to leave me easily enough. All Edward and Victoria would find was a rotting corpse drained of blood and a very satisfied Laurent.

"I promise, it will be quick," Laurent said. I heard him take one good sniff. "Ahhhhh . . . you smell so good Bella. It's too bad for Edward that he will miss out on this." I could feel his sharp teeth resting on my skin. I knew that any moment now those teeth would penetrate my skin. I was going to die standing here in the middle of this meadow in Alaska. But, if Laurent was actually telling the truth, he was helping me out allowing me to die so quickly. I didn't want to have to suffer while Edward was watching. He would probably be glad that Victoria was getting rid of me. I wonder if Victoria knew that getting Edward wouldn't matter. He doesn't care what happens to me, he left me alone in the woods after all.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp stinging pain and I knew that the end had come. Then, everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. I thought that this would be a great spot to stop. Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, but I have been REALLY busy lately. But, I think I am getting on top of things. I already have the next chapter started and I will hopefully have it up and posted in the next few weeks. Please REVIEW: what do you think happened? Is it all over for Bella? What's next??? Thanks again to all those readers. This is my first fanfiction so I am a bit new to this, sorry if I am taking a while to get these posted, but I haven't written a story like this before. **


	5. Chp 5: Confrontation

**A/N: Recently, I have been getting a lot of inspiration for my story, so hopefully I will be getting chapters posted more often. But, I do need your comments to help me improve my story. Plus, I'm not sure exactly where this story will go, so any input or suggestions you have would be much appreciated. Thanks ****Also, I'm so sorry it's taken me MONTHS to get this tiny chapter posted. But I will try to be better. I kind of hit a wall for a while. **

This must be what it feels like to die. The whole world was spinning rapidly around me. Or was I the one spinning? My head was throbbing, but I wasn't worried; I knew that the pain would soon leave me.

I opened my eyes just enough so I could see out of them. I wanted to see what heaven looked like. I could see a blurry shape just ahead of me. There was a blur of red hair. Laurent must have killed Victoria too.

Suddenly, I felt the throbbing pain in my head. I didn't know that it was possible to feel this much pain when you were dead.

The light was too bright so I snapped my eyes shut.

After a while, I could feel the world gradually slowing down. I took another peak at heaven but everything was very fuzzy. One thing I could clearly make out, though, was that Laurent was standing across from me. If he was still here, and I was here, and Victoria was here, then I must _not_ be dead.

My head was still throbbing. I could feel the pain penetrating my skull, sending shooting pains throughout my whole body. Laurent must have taken a lot of blood from me. But, why wasn't I dead?

I struggled to sit up. It took me some time to stabilize my body. After a while I had my body propped up against a nearby tree. I could feel blood dripping down the side of my neck. I was too scared to look though. My shoulder felt warm so I had probably lost enough blood to soak through my shirt.

When the world completely stopped spinning, I turned my attention to the fight ensuing across from me. Victoria was attacking Laurent from what seemed like every direction. I could make out blurs of figures here and there. Victoria must have come back and interrupted Laurent. But, I wish that Laurent would have just finished. I knew that what my future held was painful.

While I slowly waited for the last drop of blood to drain from me, I watched their battle. Victoria would lunge at Laurent. Laurent would step out of the way and attempt to counter Victoria's attack. They seemed to be evenly matched. I didn't see either of them making progress. It was then that I realized that an escape might just be possible.

Slowly, using the tree for support, I stood up. I took once last glance and the blurs that were Laurent and Victoria, turned around, and stumbled out of the clearing. I had no clue where I was headed and I didn't know if I could get very far before they noticed that I was missing. There was probably enough blood on the ground back in the clearing to make them think I was still lying there, though.

I was completely lost, but I refused to stop walking. For hours I just walked straight, hoping that at some point this forest would end. Maybe I could find another person. I knew that if I didn't get the blood to stop soon, I would die soon anyway.

Eventually, my legs refused to move anymore. My head was pounding and I was shaking violently. I was so tired I just collapsed to the ground where I was standing. I took one more glance at the sky, assuming it was my last, and closed my eyes. _I love you Edward_ was all that I could say before everything went dark.

- Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob -

I could feel myself swaying from side to side. I opened my eyes and I could see trees moving by me in a blur. I was too weak to move my head and see why I was moving. But I could feel warmth; warmth everywhere. I opened my eyes further trying to see who, or what, had found me.

"Bella, calm down! You've lost a lot of blood. Just relax," said a familiar voice. But I was too tired to connect the pieces.

"I was so worried when I went to your house and Charlie said you weren't at home. He thought you were with me. I then knew something must be wrong, so I set out looking for you." JACOB! That's who it was. But didn't Victoria say that we were all of the way in Alaska? How did Jacob make it here that quickly? How was he able to find me lost in the maze of the forest?

I struggled to turn my eyes so I look at Jacob, make sure it was him. But I was just too weak; I couldn't move. I tried to talk, but no sound was able to come out. "Bella, stop trying to talk, you're okay now, I've got you."

Jacob kept walking. I was too weak to do anything but lie in his arms. But I could tell that the sun was setting. I couldn't tell how many days I had gone by, though.

Suddenly, we emerged from the forest onto a highway. I could see dim lights in the distance. But I closed my eyes and fell asleep, too tired to see where we were headed.

- Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob -

I woke up on a bed in what I could only guess was a motel room. I felt a little stronger then yesterday, but I could tell that I was not fully recovered yet. I lifted my hand up to my neck. Laurent couldn't have bit me because I hadn't felt the burning like when James had bitten me. But instead of feeling skin I felt gauze. Jacob must have cleaned me up. I then tried to sit up and noticed that I wasn't wearing my clothes. Instead I was in one of Jacob's shirts which was way too big for me, and a pair of his boxers. _Had Jacob CHANGED me?_

I began glancing around the room, looking for Jacob. I found him slumped in a chair in the corner, fast asleep. I tried to get up so I could use the bathroom, but as soon as I stood up, I collapsed to the floor. My legs were too weak to support me.

Jacob awoke instantaneously and came running over, fear crossing his face. I tried to push him away but he swept me up and set me back on the bed.

"Jacob, I'm fine. Really. I just lost my balance."

"You are still weak. You should just be resting."

"I know Jacob. But I'm still confused. How did you find me? Where are we? How did you get here so fast?"

"Bells, slow down with the questions. I will answer each one when you are feeling better, but for now you need rest." He climbed over me and perched down beside me on the queen bed. I rolled over so I could see him. He had his hands behind his head, leaning on the headboard. His muscles had grown even more since the last time I had seen him. He barely looked sixteen anymore.

"Just close your eyes and stop worrying Bella." He then pulled me towards him so my head was resting on chest. I then proceeded to fall asleep to him stroking my cheek. I knew it was wrong to feel this way, but his soothing touch drifted me off to sleep."

- Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob -

I had been blacking out. A lot. I could barely remember anything from the past few days. But when I woke up this time, I felt almost back to normal. I was sore all over, but I still felt like I had basically recovered from my ordeal. Jacob had barely left me alone. When I opened my eyes, expecting to find him fast asleep in the chair across from me, I was surprised to find him fast asleep next to me in the bed. This was weird.

I tried to get out of bed as quietly as I could to no avail. His eyes popped open. His face was in protective mode. I must have looked pretty bad when he found me because he wouldn't let me do anything alone, and I mean _anything_. He was so scared I would hurt myself.

"I am just going to the bathroom Jacob. And no, I do not need your help. I think your luck is over now. I don't need to you carrying me around, I don't need you sleeping _next_ to me in the same bad, and most importantly, I don't need you changing me out of my clothes, even if they were covered in dirt and blood."

"I was just trying to help Bella. I didn't do this for me."

"Sure," I said as I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't see what had happened to my neck because Jacob had bandaged it up. But my face was covered in scratches and I looked paler than my normal pale. I rested my hands on the side of the sink with a sigh. I had been through so much and I knew it wasn't even close to being over. I didn't want to go back into the other room with Jacob there. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he saved me. But the whole mystery surrounding his appearance concerned me. No one could make it to Alaska. Well, no human. I knew that Edward could make it to Alaska in no time at all, just like Victoria had. But Jacob was no vampire. He seemed as human as they came.

Except for those new muscles that appeared overnight, and his warm skin. I shook my head, clearing away those thoughts. I was going to hurt my head looking in to things too much. Jacob was Jacob. Boys can have quick growth spurts, there's nothing abnormal about that.

I knew that if I didn't go back out there soon, Jacob would come barging in here of his own accord. I did not want that to happen. I quickly went to the bathroom and came back out into the room.

Jacob has gotten up from the bed and changed from his jean shorts to tan shorts. The second the door open, he spun around. I guess he was just making sure that nothing bad happened to me in the bathroom.

"Better Bella?"

"Yes Jacob," I answered, rolling my eyes. He did not have to babysit me. "I'm ready to go home and forget this all happened.

"Bella, this is serious, you have vampires after you."

My heart stopped. _How did he know about VAMPIRES?_ Jacob has just said that he knew about vampires! Did that mean he knew about _Edward_? I hadn't realized, but I was slowly backing away from him.

Jacob was my normal friend. I _knew_ he wasn't a vampire. There was no way he could be one. But how could he know.

"How. . . how. . . can you know. . . Do you know. . about. . you know," was all I manage to spit out.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He slowly began walking toward me, his arms outstretched. But I didn't want a hug from him, I was still in shock. "Me and my big mouth," he continued.

Slowly a tear fell down my check. How could this be happening to me? Jacob was my backup from all of this drama, but now he seemed to be right in the middle of it.

"Jacob, what are you? And how do you know about vampires?"

**A/N: I can't believe that I finally got this chapter done. Recently, I have been SUPER busy and I also hit a wall. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with Victoria and the kidnapping. I hope that I chose a good direction to take. Reviews are always welcomed. It's nice to know that I'm not just writing for myself. **


	6. Chp 6: Legends

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I think I have finally figured out where I am going with this so I should be able to get chapters written and posted a lot faster. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed and MUCH needed. This is my first fanfic story EVER so I need all the feedback I can get. **

"I can't tell you," was all he would say.

"Jacob, how can I trust you? How do I know you are human?"

He turned his head away from me, refusing to answer. I started for the motel door. I couldn't be in the same tiny room with him. I had been stuck in here for too long. Maybe if we were really in Alaska, I could find Edward; we could fix things. . . I shook my head. Of course we couldn't fix things, he hated me. But I still needed to get out of here.

But before I could open the door, Jacob placed his hand on the top of the door, keeping me from leaving. "Jacob, you have to let me go. You know I can't stay here any longer."

He spun me around so I was facing him. He took my chin in his hands and tilted my head up so I was looking him straight in the eyes. "Bella, you know the answer to your question. I want to tell you, but I can't. You don't understand how tightly I'm bound." He let go of my chin, and walked away. "Just think about it Bella," he said over his shoulder.

"I can't remember anything you told me that would explain this. You know about vampires. You saved me when no one knew where I was. And if I'm correct, you made it up here to Alaska in no time at all."

"Yes, all of those things are correct. But I can't help you figure this out." Swiftly, he walked back towards me. I hadn't moved from in front of the door. "Do you remember when you tried to flirt with me? On the reservation?"

"Yea," I said as my cheeks began to brighten. I had used Jacob to help me figure out what Edward was. "You told me those legends about the Quileute, about the cold ones."

"I guess I understand why that would be the one part you would remember. But think harder, about the first legend I told you. Please think Bella, it would be so much easier if you knew." He now had my shoulders in his hands and he leaned his forehead against my own, as if he were trying to help me think. But my mind was drawing a blank. I couldn't remember that wasn't about the cold ones. His hands crept up my neck, resting behind my ears. He closed his eyes, upset that I couldn't remember. "Please think," his whispered.

But then, suddenly, it all came rushing back to me. "You said you were descended from wolves." His eyes flicked open and he pulled his head away, but kept his hands where they were.

"Yes Bella! You remember!"

"Does the mean that you are . . . you're a. . ." I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"Please Bella, I can't tell you. Say it."

"You're a werewolf?" I choked out.

Jacob could only look down. I had figured out his secret. Suddenly it all made sense. His muscles. His strength. His speed. His warmth.

"When did it happen?" I inquired.

He dropped his arms to his side. "Do you remember those months that you shut yourself up in your room, refused to talk to anyone?" I could only nod, too embarrassed about that moment in my life. "That was when the transformation began. I got really mad and my temperature went way up. I didn't know what was happening. But then Sam, a member of the tribe, came and helped me through it. He was the first person to change. It took me a while to be able to control my transformation. If I get too angry, I can change. But I've gotten better at controlling my rage and tranformation."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your Jacob," was all I could think to say.

"I couldn't have been around you during my transformation. I could have killed you. It's dangerous for me to be alone in this room here with you. If I get too angry, I'm not sure I could stop myself from transforming."

"I've been around more dangerous things Jacob. You could never hurt me."

He turned his head away from me. "You never know what can happen, Bella. I could hurt you."

"Since you know about vampires Jacob, does that mean that you know about . . . you know. . ."

"The Cullen's?" he said, finishing my sentence for me. "Yea, I know about the Cullen's. They are the reason we are all changing. You see, we hunt vampires."

"No one can hunt a vampire, they fast Jake. Like, super fast."

"Yea, but we're faster."

"They're strong too. Stronger than anything you know."

"Well, we're strong too. When the Cullen's came back, the dormant wolf gene began to come out. We began transforming so we could protect our tribe. Because of them, I am like this. But we can't hunt the Cullen's. My ancestors made a treaty with them. They stumbled into Forks a while back. Carlisle went up to the chief and told them that they weren't like other vampires; that they were vegetarians of sorts. So the treaty states that as long as they stay on their side of the land and never harm a human being, we will not hunt them. But when that treaty is broken, we will take them down." Jacob was now starring me directly in the eye, as if sending me a signal. "Bella, I know that you wanted to be one of them Bella, but that means the treaty would be broken and I would have to kill them. . . and you."

"You know Ed. . . Edwa. . ._he_ left me Jacob."

"I know what he did to you Bella. I just thought that I would let you know about the treaty in case that monster ever comes back." He them scooped me into a bear hug as a tear began sliding down my cheek. I could see he was clenching his jaw out of anger towards _him_. It was actually kind of cute.

"If he comes back and hurts you, Bella, I will kill him, treaty or no treaty. That monster deserves it. If he could only see what he has done to you."

"Jacob, can we just stop talking about him please. And don't call him a monster."

And with that, the conversation ended. I tugged out of his embrace and walked over to the bed. Slowly, I sat down. I still wanted to get out of this motel room, but I knew that right now was not the time.

Jacob came and sat down beside me, grabbing my hand with his own. We just sat in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand. I knew that this gesture felt different to him, but to me it just felt like two friends comforting one another. We both had been through so much together. And it seemed as if there were more to come. An angry Victoria and Laurent were still out there thirsting for my blood. And Victoria would do anything to kill me in front of my love. But seeing him again might just kill me instead.

"You do know that he have to get out of here soon," I whispered, breaking the silence. "She is still after me."

"I know. But did she tell you why she wants you so bad?"

"Yes," I said, knowing that Jacob wouldn't like the answer. "She wanted to bring me here, so she could kill me in front of _him_. _He_ killed her mate, so she wants to kill his mate right in front of him." I felt Jacob's grip tighten around my hand. He was slowly getting angry. "I don't think she realizes how much Edward would enjoy watching me be killed, though," I added.

Jacob's grip was so strong it was draining the blood out of my hand.

"Don't say things like that Bella. I won't let Victoria get you ever again. I'm here now and I'm not leaving your side anytime soon." With his free hand, he pulled me close to him, giving me a side hug. Slowly, the grip on my hand loosened and my blood came brushing back in.

Even though I still had a long journey ahead of me, I now realized that I was not in it alone. There was still someone who loved me, even if I could never love him like that back.

Let the games begin.

**A/N: Well, I got this chapter written in one night. I just couldn't stop. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I want to know how I'm doing. This is a new experience so any comments would be great. ! I should have the next chapter posted within a week! I'm already half was through it. **


	7. Chp 7: Home

**A/N: Wow, I am sure getting these chapters out fast. Recently, I have been getting A LOT of inspiration. Reviews are always loved. It's great to know that I'm not just writing these for myself. Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy. Sorry it's kind of short, but I thought that the ending was the best place to stop. And don't worry, we will be getting to some more lemons soon, I hope !**

The next morning, I woke up to Jacob standing over me, looking wide awake and in a hurry. "Sorry to wake you up Bella, but I think it's time to head back to Forks. Charlie must be worried sick. We can think of a story on the way."

His hand grabbed my own and pulled me up and out of bed. The only clothes I had been able to wear were various combinations of Jacob's boxers and T-shirts. "I can't go home like this Jacob. I am in your clothes. Won't that look kind of suspicious." A grin spread over his lips. "Of course. You would _love _for people to read into that."

"What can I say Bella? I _would_ enjoy dropping you off at your house in my underwear and T-shirt. But I know you won't let that happen. So, when we get in Forks, I will go up to your room and get you some clothes to change into."

"But what about Charlie."

"Werewolf, remember? I can clear two stories, easy."

"Oh, right," I mumbled. I had managed to almost forget.

Jacob had me convinced that the fastest way to get home was for him to run carrying me. So, before I had time to object, Jacob had be in his arms racing through the forest, back towards Forks.

- Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob – Jacob –

"Okay, so explain to me just one more time why you thought you could leave without telling me where you were going?" Charlie demanded.

Jacob and I had spent our whole way back to Washington coming up with this masterful story about where I was. I had gone over it with Charlie before, but he was skeptical. It was the best we could do, however.

"I told you Charlie. I knew Edward would be in Seattle this weekend, so I took off to go find him. I'm eighteen, so legally I don't have to tell you when I leave."

"Bella, I'm not trying to be a strict parent, but you did this exact thing last year because of Edward. Don't you remember when you rushed off to Phoenix late in the middle of the night because you broke up with Edward? I just think you need to move on. Every time you leave rashly, you end up getting hurt."

"I know that now," I said, hoping he would soon get over it. It was hard for me to talk about _him_ this casually, but trying to explain to Charlie what really happened would have been worse.

"I'm just glad that Jacob knew where you were going and was able to talk some sense into you before you found that boy. Jacob's a good kid Bella, you should hang around with him more often."

"So does that mean I'm not grounded then?" I injected.

"You are still grounded Bella, but Jacob has full visiting rights. I like him." With that, Charlie turned around and left the kitchen, walking into the den to watch the end of the game.

I hurried upstairs and rushed into my room, almost running into Jacob waiting impatiently in the middle of my room, shirtless as usual. "Whoa Jacob, you scared me. You can't just do that, coming in through my window whenever you feel like it."

A smirk formed at the tip of his lips. "But your window was open. Aren't you used to having boys come in through your window while your unsuspecting Dad is asleep or busy watching tv?"

I averted my eyes downward, having had enough on the topic of Edward.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself. But it seems like Charlie bought our story pretty well. Did he by that a fall in the woods created all of your wounds?"

"Of course, by now he knows how big of a klutz I am. He did have a hard time buying the fact that I took off again with no warning for Ed. . .Edwa. . . _him_ again. You remember Phoenix, right?"

Instinctively, Jacob grabbed for my hand and began rubbing him thumb gently over the scar on my hand from James. "Of course. I could never let something like that happen to you Bella." He glanced down at my scar. I knew how much he hated it. But, I was in no mood to try and argue with him about the whole Phoenix thing yet again. Instead, I walked absentmindedly towards my bed and sat down. Jacob, not wanting to release my hand, came and sat next to me.

"I don't like this part of you. It's colder than the rest. It's like part of you is one of them." I just glanced up at him. I don't think that he understood how ready I was to become one of them. How sometimes in the middle of the night I still stroked that scar. The cool reminded me of_ him_ and how his skin felt. How close I actually came to being one of them.

Taking me away from my thoughts, Jacob pulled my chin up so I could no longer stare at the ground. "I lost you to him again Bells. I can tell when you think about him. Your whole body seems to slouch down and become depressed. Bella, it is okay to forget about him."

I quickly stood up and walked towards my window, gazing out into the densely packed trees that were my backyard. "You know I will never forget him. I will never be able to. He was and will always be my past Jacob." I could feel Jacob's body heat right behind me so I was not surprised when I turned around the find him standing there. Our noses were almost touching.

"I know you can never forget, I just wish I could do something, anything, to help."

"There's nothing you can do Jacob." He was starring so intently at me. I knew that he was thinking about something, but I couldn't even begin to imagine his thought process.

Suddenly, without warning, he leaned closer and touched his lips to mine. His hands caressed each of my cheeks as he ever so delicately kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, erect and unmoving under his touch. I knew I should be pushing him away, but I couldn't even move.

Slowly, one of his hands left my cheek and wrapped around the small of my back, pushing me flush against him. He kissed me softly yet again and then stopped, turning away, not daring to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying. . . I thought that if you could love _me_. . . I shouldn't have done that. . . I wasn't thinking," he began mumbling.

"Jacob," was all I could say.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Before I could stop him, he pushed his way past me and jumped out the window, running into the forest. It was not soon after that I heard the howling of a wolf: A wolf that seemed sad, A wolf that I wished was still here so I could comfort him and tell him that I wasn't mad, I just wasn't sure how I felt just yet.

I hurriedly took a shower and crawled into bed glad that I was now safe from Victoria and Laurent.

I quickly fell asleep thinking of Jacob's kiss.


	8. Chp 8: Grounded

**A/N: Here's another Chapter. They are short, I know, but I am able to get them out more quickly if I make them shorter. But I am getting kind of depressed because no one has reviewed any of the three new chapters I've posted. PLEASE REVIEW. I need help and to know how I'm doing. Give me good suggestions and you might just find my story going in the direction you suggested ****Happy reading. **

I was still grounded for my "Edward stunt" as Charlie liked to call it. I was not allowed to see anyone but Jacob. Jacob would not answer my calls, however. Actually, we hadn't spoken since he kissed me. I wasn't mad, I was just confused. I didn't know how to respond to Jacob kissing me.

I had known about his feelings for a while. But I never believed he would actually decide to act on them. I let him hold my hand and be close to me, but I made it very clear I loved him like a brother or a best friend.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the all too familiar number. It rang four times before Billy picked up. "Hey Billy, Its Bella. . . .Again. Is Jacob there?"

"I'm sorry Bella, he's not. He's been very busy recently, but I will be sure to pass on the message."

I mumbled thanks to Billy before putting the phone back on the base. Jacob was avoiding me. But he can't just kiss me and then leave with no explanation.

It was then that I made up my mind. I knew I was still grounded, but I was going to see Jacob no matter what it took. Charlie was at work and since it was Saturday I knew he wouldn't be home until late. So, I grabbed my jacket and without a second thought, ran to my truck.

The drive up to the reservation seemed longer then I remembered. Maybe it was because my adrenaline was pumping so hard and I could barely breathe. I wasn't sure what exactly I was going to say to him when I got there, but I knew that I needed to see him.

I hated there being tension between us. He was the only friend I had left. And he understood everything that I had been through. Heck, he had even managed to save me from Victoria and Laurent.

I slowed down as I approached the turn to his house. I was second guessing myself as usual. But I had come this far, I had to at least go knock on the door. I pulled in front of Jacob's house, turned off the car, and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. I wasn't ready to go in.

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging on the driver's window. I whipped my head up only to be greeted with Jacob's angry face. I rolled down my window so I could talk to him.

"What are you doing here Bella? You can't be here."

"You weren't answering my calls. We haven't talk since you. . . you know. Jacob, please, just give me five minutes."

He rolled his eyes but backed away from the car, allowing me to get out. I quickly rolled up my window and got out. Jacob turned from me and headed towards the beach. It was so cold outside that I was shivering but I didn't care, I was going to talk to him no matter what. Slowly, I followed him.

We walked the short distance to the beach single file and in silence. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me for coming or mad at himself for ruining what progress we had made as friends.

When we got there, he just stood there, his back to me. "Jacob, please look at me, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you," he muttered.

"But we have to talk about what happened. Why don't you understand that?" I inquired.

"I understand now. You will always be his. I can tell you all my secrets, save your life, but it's still not enough. I will never be enough. The way you responded when I ki. . kiss. . when I kissed you showed me. Don't worry Bella, I'm out of your life. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?" He was barely whispering now. I strained my ears to listen.

Silently, a tear slid down my cheek, hanging on the edge of my chin. Soon more followed, streaking my face. "You know that's not what I want Jacob. How can you think of me like that. You are perfect Jacob. I'm just not ready for another relationship." The sound of my voice instantly gave away the fact that I was crying and Jacob whipped around to face me, pulling me into a bear hug. He buried his face in my hair. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his mouth muffled by my hair.

"I just want to move on Jacob. I don't want to lose you too." I knew the second after I said it what I was really implying. I was implying he was leaving me just like _he_ did. I instantly regretted what I had said.

"Jake, I didn't mean it like that, you know that."

"Bella, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry. It's my fault. I should have never kissed you. I was just pushing my luck. You have given me so much and then I just took it for granted." He lifted his head up and let go of me. My tears had stopped, but I wasn't sure if I felt any better.

"So are you still not going to talk to me if you can't have me?" I asked, putting him on the spot.

"Let's just forget about that stupid kiss. I shouldn't have done it, so let's just put it in the past."

"Fine by me." He then tugged on my hand and we continued walking down the beach, just two close friends walking hand in hand.

"Jeez Bella, your hands are freezing."

"It's cold," I said through chattering teeth.

"See, there I go forgetting about your needs once again." He stopped walking, released my hand, and lifted his sweatshirt over his head, leaving him shirtless. I smirked ever so slightly at the fact that Jacob would just wear a sweatshirt with nothing on underneath. "Here you go Bells, put this on." I slid the too big hoodie over my head and Jacob one again grabbed my hand. We continued walking down the beach.

After a few minutes, I decided to be the one to break the long lasting silence between us. "Jacob, do you think Victoria is going to come back for me?"

Abruptly, he stopped walking and turned to face me. His free hand founds its way to my cheek, caressing it so carefully. "She can't get at you with the pack and I watching you. There is always someone near your house watching for a vampire. One will never be able to get through us Bella, you're safe. Stop worrying for a second. Let's just enjoy this beautiful day."

I let out a chuckle. "What' so funny Bella?" Jacob asked clueless.

"It's not a beautiful day. It's free…ee..ee..zing." I said as my teeth began chattering once again.

"Okay, point taken. Let's head back to the house for now then. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"That sounds really nice Jacob." And with that, Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into the notch of his armpit. I felt his body heat instantly warming me. Together, we walked back to his house.


End file.
